Talk:Repello Inimicum
Enemis and Effect Hello, I'd like to know if this spell repel dementor, because for its 'translation', it deflect enemies, and on the film version, the dementors dodged from the shield?? thank you!! Dobby4ever 20:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to know too if this spell may be a variation of the shield used by Albus Dumbledore on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix??? thanks!! Dobby4ever 03:03, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'd have to say yes to the first question; as it repels enemies, both as per the etymology and as seen in the film, and as the dementors are their enemies, yeah. And supposedly 12 Grimmauld Place was given the best protection there was, so in my opinion, it's likely. ''However, unless J. K. Rowling or someone similar can confirm it, the second point isn't definite. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Unknown teacher or member of the Order of Phoenix? In ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the protective enchantments around the grounds were summoned byFilius Flitwick, and Flitwick alone. In the second part of the film adaptation, Flitwick is joined by Molly Weasley, Horace Slughorn and a unknown teacher or member of the Order of Phoenix to do so. I do not get this, because There is no other "Teacher/Order member" casting protections, Besides Molly, Horace and Filius. First of all, I'd like that you'd put you signature. After that, do what the photo says and I think that in another talk page, or fianto duri talk page or protego maxima talk page, are a photo that is clearer. Dobby4ever 13:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I say to the second contributor that didn't leave his signature, you don't know if there is another person contributing to the proteccion in other place in Hogwarts, so perfectly another person could make protective charms fom another place. Lestrange97 13:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) When Mcgonagall is giving the instruccions to Neville, Madam Pomfrey is runing to the Gran Starcaise, it could mean that when she was going to the Hospital Wing, arround the Quad, she saw the other spells and she contributed too. It is only a possibility. Lestrange97 17:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Kingsley the other person doing the spell? The chain seems to emanate from the place he and Remus were standing to defend the castle. 23:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I noticed this as well. We won't know who it is, it could be any member of the Order or staff. Kingsley and Remus are on the battlements, the spell is coming from the center of the courtyard, so I don't think its them. Madam Pomfrey was more than likely going to the hospital wing. I would say it was Pomona Sprout that was casting it since she is the last head of house and it would make sense. we may never know, Gryffindor1991 23:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's most possible that was Sprout who casted the spell, but we don't see her leaving the Great Hall with the rest of the staff. I think we should put it in Behind the Scenes. Lestrange97 14:24, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Pronunciation and incantation I sse this video on Youtube (http://www.youtube.com/user/TheMagicOfHogwarts#p/u/2/Q9I5tlU4Kuo) and when they are protecting hogwarts with the spells, I can't define if they say: Repello Inimicum ''or ''Inimigotum, can you watch after about one minute and thirty seconds, and they start. I would be so glad if you can listen it correctly to me, and please, rename the page. Thanks Dobby4ever 20:26, November 7, 2011 (UTC) That's a very good question; apparently it's Repello Inimicum, as per the page's name, but to me it sounds like they're saying Repello Inimigotum.... unless they're stuttering at the end of Inimicum. Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Pronounciation Hey guys. I just wanted to confirm with you so that there's no controversy. I was watching the blu-ray version of deathly hallows part 2 and the volume was very loud. the subtitles were also on. as i watched this part it was, with the spelling, like this: Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. i heard it very clearly myself too. if there's anymore controversy, i think you guys should try that. also about the fourth caster. we have no proof that there was a fourth caster because we didn't actually see him/her cast the enchantments. they showed the other three. it could've also been mcgonagall though because she told harry "I will protect the school". just another thing to think about Dement0r 01:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : See the picture of the page Protective Enchantments and you see four chains of spells. Three on the viaduct counteryard and another on another place, look with atention. AND.... she seys "I'll secure the castle". Thanks Dobby4ever 15:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : It might just be my eyes, and I don't know any of the names of the places, I hope you won't mind. To me it looks as though there's '''five '''blue things of light going up into the sky. I would highly appreciate if someone would please and thank you give an opinion on this? Thanks :) Luna Malfoy 00:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Luna Malfoy : I saw five of the spells being cast around the castle.i think it was suppose to be like that because as you see there is three people casting the shield spells in the front part of the castle which is the viaduct courtyard,then theres only one person casting at the back and if u look at the top part of the pic you see a tiny blue spell. so i think its suppose to be five casters so that it looks like the teachers were given a point to stand and cast the shield. I, too, saw five, and yes, I think it likely that they would cast the spell at different places to ensure the strongest protection around the castle. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC)